


No one should ever mess with Maddie

by the_scarlet_01



Series: No one should ever mess with the Buckley Siblings [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck can't stay out of the hospital, Buckley Siblings, Buckley Siblings are the best, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Lawyer wants Buck dead, Stabbing, The team is still angry about the lawsuit, injured evan buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Maddie and Josh meet up for coffee. Josh helps realize she needs to check on her brother, so she stops by the firehouse. She is not pleased when she finds her brother wasn’t with the team but was spending lunch alone. That just wont do. Maddie takes her brother home and calls Athena for help. While Athena is at the firehouse she and the team end up getting calls that might change all their lives.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley & Athena Grant, Maddie Buckley & Josh Russo, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: No one should ever mess with the Buckley Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574317
Comments: 21
Kudos: 421
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	No one should ever mess with Maddie

**Author's Note:**

> Please know this is my first even sort of attempt at Madney. This focuses around the Buckley siblings relationship. Athena and Maddie verbally smack the 118 all upside the head.  
Unbeta'd

Maddie could feel the eyes on her before she even reached the coffee shop. It made her feel uneasy. Maddie was meeting up with Josh for their weekly non work related hang out, or as Josh liked to call it their gossip session. She scanned the coffee shop patrons as she ordered her drink. Josh waved her over, once she’d gotten her order. She smiled fondly at her friend, but it must not have reached her eyes because as she took the seat across from her concerned friend was already asking questions.

“What’s wrong?” Josh asked as he set his drink down.

“I’m not sure,” Maddie said, taking a sip of her coffee to give herself another chance to take in her surroundings. She let the slight burn of the hot beverage ground her in a way. She had to remind herself she didn’t have to keep looking over her shoulder as much as she used to, but today she just couldn’t shake the feeling something was off.

“But something is wrong, because you look like you are one dropped dish away from jumping out of your skin.” Josh looked around the shop, but nothing seemed out of place to him.

Maddie sighed. “I don’t know. I just have this weird feeling.”

“Well, who wouldn’t after everything you’ve been through?” Josh took a sip of his drink.

Maddie forced herself to focus on enjoying her time with her friend and was glad when Josh enthusiastically accepted a change in topics. Asking her all about her relationship with Chimney and how that brother of hers was handling things. Maddie updated him on most of the drama. He already knew about the strain the lawsuit was putting on everyone and how her brother dropped it and everyone seemed to be starting to move past it, but that things still felt off. She didn’t hear from her brother as much as she would like. She’d even noticed how Buck was coming up less and less when she’d talk anyone from the 118.

“Maddie you know I love you, but when was the last time you saw your brother or swung by the station? Pride and petty lives in those fire houses. It is like first responder 101. They have more drama than some of our calls.”

“Drama is like a Buckley specialty. So I guess he at least fits in.” Maddie shook her head and smiled. Her brother often had a flare for the dramatic.

“I think being under that truck earned him the right to be a bit dramatic.” Josh grinned.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Maddie laughed. “He was drama before that but even after the cast came off he’s been a dramatic mess, finding every opportunity to talk about his crush, but not even realizing they are so past crush it is annoying. I swear if it hadn’t been for the lawsuit they’d be in bed together already.”

They talked about Buck and his crush a little bit longer, Maddie trying to keep names out of it, but Josh wasn’t particularly close to the 118 crew, so she didn’t worry about it too much. They talked about a few work related calls and coworker drama, their drinks going cold at some point.

They left the coffee shop together, after a promise to meet again the next week. Maddie looked at her watch. It was lunch time. She thought about what Josh had said and decided to drop by the firehouse to see her brother. Maddie got a cab and headed to station, the feeling of eyes on her finally leaving.

All the trucks were in the bay when she walked in the doors. That meant everyone would most likely be there. They’d be most likely eating lunch. She made her way to the loft.

“Maddie?” Chim asked surprised from where he sat at the table. She smiled at him and the others at the table. Her smile fell when she didn’t see her brother in his usual spot beside his best friend.

“Where’s Evan?” She asked. She didn’t miss the nervous glances that were past around the team. “Where is he?” When she didn’t get an answer she squared her shoulders. “Howard, where is my brother?”

“Maddie, I…we…” Chim didn’t know how to answer. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure where her brother, he was probably in the gym area or locker room. When he failed to answer she headed back down the stairs.

“Evan!” She shouted as she got to the trucks.

“Maddie, wait, listen,” Chim stood up and followed her.

“Evan!” She shouted again, just as Chimney reached her. 

“Mads?” Buck asked as he came out of the locker room.

“Evan,” Maddie looked her brother over and felt her heart break. He looked so small and the dark circles under her eyes made him look so pale. “What are you doing down here? Why aren’t you eating with the team?” She didn’t miss the slight flinch her words created or the nervous reaction from Chim. She looked at how they both were avoiding eye contact. She shot a glare at her boyfriend, before leading her brother back into the locker room. She saw a mostly uneaten sandwich sitting there. Between the sad looks, avoidance, and Chim’s defensive response when she’d asked where Buck was, she knew exactly what was happening.

“How long, Evan?” Maddie looked at him.

“How long what, Mads?” Buck asked.

“This,” Maddie gestured at the practically untouched lunch. “Do you always eat alone? Do you even eat? You look like you’ve lost weight, even more than when you were in the cast. Evan, do they not let you join them?” Buck shrugged, not really answering anything. He nervously scratched at his neck.

“Evan,” Maddie put a hand on her brother’s arm. “You know you can always talk to me. You’re my brother. Please, just tell me what is going on.”

Her words seemed to open the flood gates and Buck told her everything that had happened since the lawsuit. How no one was really talking to him, he wasn’t invited to eat with the team, he wasn’t allowed on most calls. How he hadn’t really slept more than a few hours at a time in months. How he didn’t feel like eating most days. He had to do all the grunt work, and how Eddie and Bobby gave him the cold shoulder. He was tired and alone. Something inside Maddie broke at that. She pulled her brother into her arms and whispered words of comfort as he let tears fall.

“Get changed. I’m taking you home.” Maddie said when they finally pulled apart.

“But my shift…” Buck stated to argue.

“I’ll take care of that.” Maddie said, “You just get changed. I’m going to get you some real food.” She picked up the basically untouched sandwich and headed out the door. Chimney was standing where she had left him. He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

“Don’t even start.” She practically growled at Chimney. Maddie stomped up the steps and went over to the table, throwing the sandwich, probably with more force than necessary down on Bobby’s plate. “You have some nerve, _Captain_.” Her tone was filled with rage. “You realize you started this, right? He didn’t. You did this. You are the one that didn’t talk to him. You are the one that went above his head. YOU!” Maddie was shaking with anger.

“Maddie…” Chim went to pull her away from where she leaned into the captain’s space, one hand on the table as she did. She slapped away her boyfriend’s hands.

“And you!” She rounded on Chimney. “You told me you were all past this! That he was doing fine at work! YOU LIED TO MY FACE!”

“Maddie,” Hen started.

“You’re just as bad, you say you’re above all of it, that you don’t let the group change who you are, looks like you’re fine with going with the status quo, to me.”

“And you,” she glared at Eddie. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you. You were his best friend. You and Christopher were half the reason he even bounced back after he nearly lost his leg. You were a field medic, how could you not see he was losing weight and that he was struggling? Or did you just not care? Some friendship you got there, Eddie. He saves your son from a tsunami and you just push him away? How do you even sleep at night? Because lord knows Evan doesn’t, you can tell by just looking at him he hasn’t slept in days!” She shook her head and looked at all the faces again. “How could any of you let this happen? He looks awful, and none of you thought, ‘hey he looks like he never eats or sleeps, maybe we should help him, or at least call his sister?’” She turned to Bobby. “Or feed him like everyone else! Does your wife know?” She turned back to Eddie. “What would your son say?” She let out an angry laugh. “What am I saying, of course they don’t know. If you were lying to me of course you’re not going to tell the little boy that thinks you guys are heroes, you can’t let him know you’re letting the man who saved his life suffer because you guys can’t let go of a grudge.” She glared at Eddie, and turned to Bobby. “Of course you’re not going to tell your police sergeant wife that you’re failing to take care of the one member of you team that actually needs you, the one you hurt. She scrubbed that man’s blood off your patio, you really think she would be fine with any of this? My brother looks up to you! He looks to you as the father figure that he needed, the one ours wasn’t.” She looked around the table. “He loves you all so much, and this is what you do. You should all be ashamed.”

“Maddie,” Buck said from where he stood at the top of the stairs, he’d changed and had his bag with him.

“Good.” She forced a smile at her brother and turned back to his captain. “I’m taking him home, because he is in no condition to be working, although I wouldn’t have to worry about him on calls, I guess. Hmm? Since you’ve sidelined him anyway? So he is going home, where I’m going to do what all of you assholes have failed to do. I’m going to take care of him. Do you have a problem with that _Captain_?” She practically spit the man’s title in his face. Bobby shook his head. “I didn’t think so.” She moved to her brother, wrapped his shaking form in a hug. “It’s okay, Ev. I’ve got you.” With one last glare to the team she led her brother outside. She took her brother’s keys and drove them both back to her place. She made her brother a proper lunch and less than an hour later she was easing the door to her bedroom closed, her brother finally letting himself sleep. She picked up her phone and found the contact she needed.

“Hey Athena,” Maddie said as she sat down.

“Everything okay?” Athena asked. She hadn’t been expecting a call from the 911 operator.

“Not really, no.” Maddie sighed. “I had to bring Evan home early.”

“Is he alright? Did he get hurt on a call?” Athena was clearly worried. Maddie smiled, the other woman’s concern for her brother eased the anger and the anxious knot in her chest that had been there since she realized how bad things had gotten.

“That’s why I called. My brother is in bad shape, but not from a call or anything like that. Your husband apparently wont let him go on calls. He also has kept him out of team activities.”

“What?” Athena asked, she had no idea what had been going on.

“Evan’s not even allowed to eat with them. I went by and he was eating in the locker room, alone. Athena, I honestly don’t know when the last time he actually ate was, not including the lunch I just made him eat. I asked him and he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember when he ate!”

“Okay, okay, I hear you, Maddie.” Athena tried to calm the angry force that was Buck’s sister. “I’ll be right over. Okay?”

“Okay.” Maddie said.

Fifteen minutes later Maddie was opening the door and letting Athena into her home. They checked to make sure Buck was still asleep. Athena shook her head as Maddie eased the door closed.

“And he said this has been going on for weeks?” Athena asked as they walked into the kitchen to talk without disturbing the sleeping figure. Maddie went over to the pot of coffee she’d made. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day. She was also preparing herself to deal with her brother’s nightmares. She felt like they were children again.

“Since he started back after the lawsuit. Coffee?” Maddie offered the other woman a cup of coffee. “I’d offer you something stronger but…” She gestured to Athena’s uniform.

“I appreciate it.” Athena accepted the beverage and nodded. “And Chimney hasn’t said anything about any of it?”

“He said that my brother was doing okay, that he was happy to be back at work. He conveniently left out the part that he actually was on chore duty and not allowed on calls and was being kept off the team. I assume Bobby hasn’t said anything either.”

Athena thought about what her husband had said, or more importantly about what he hadn’t. “He said things were awkward, that no one really knew how to handle it.” Athena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was giving her an insane headache. “He neglected to mention the fact that he and the others were choosing to ignore and isolate him.” She shook her head. “Or that the kid looked like he was wasting away to nothing. Everyone was so scared to lose him after the bombing, and the tsunami, then they go and push him away, doesn’t make any sense.”

“I haven’t even told you the worst part.” Maddie said, a white knuckle grip on her own coffee mug. “The worst part is Buck thinks this is all his fault. That this is the punishment he deserves. Do you know how hard I had work to try and convince him that his life was more than just the job? I tried so hard. I tried to show him that he’d still have everyone, even if he couldn’t get back to being a firefighter. He pushed himself so hard to get back he almost died because of the embolism.” Maddie set down her mug to wipe at the angry tears she couldn’t keep from falling. “Months, I spent months trying to convince him they still loved him, despite the fact they rarely came to visit him, rarely called. Sure everyone had their own stuff to deal with, but they say they are a family, that they have each other’s back. They weren’t there. I tried so hard, and look what they did. All of it was for nothing. Evan just wanted to get back to the only thing that mattered. He wanted to get back out there helping people. His self worth is so wrapped up in the job he was willing to die to get back there. He was willing to take being treated like a servant, like his only worth was to scrub the fire trucks that they wouldn’t even let him get in to. They’ve said horrible things, convinced him he was worthless. I thought we had gotten away from all that when we moved out here. Away from the toxic family we had. Away from a father that always thought Evan could do better, be better. That’s why he wanted Bobby to be proud of him. He looked up to Bobby. Bobby was like the dad we never had. One that thought he was worth teaching him how to take care of himself, one that smiled at him, and told him he was doing a good job. Evan wont say it out loud but I can guarantee half those nightmares he’s fighting now are of either Bobby or our dad telling him he’s worthless, all the horrible things we left behind.” Maddie was leaning against the counter to stay upright now. She loved her brother so much, and watching him hurt was more painful than most of what she’d been through.

“C’mere.” Athena said before pulling Maddie into a hug. “It’ll be alright. He’s still has people on his side, okay? You both still have us, I’m still here for you.”

“Thanks, Athena.” Maddie sniffled.

“I’ll take care of it.”

Athena took off her sunglasses as she entered the firehouse. It was quieter than normal. No sounds of laughter echoing down from the loft. She could see Eddie putting all his focus into his work out in the makeshift gym, the man not even glancing up at her as she passed.

“Diaz!” She shouted and gestured for him to follow her. She did the same with the few scattered members of the team. Once she had them gathered in the sitting area she looked at each of every one of them. “Before I let you all explain to me what the hell has been going on here, I’m going to say one thing. I am unbelievably disappointed in every single one of you.” She paused to let that statement sink in. “I just spent the last half hour trying to comfort a very upset and crying sister, while her brother slept for the first time in who knows how long.”

“Crying?” Chimney asked, a concerned look on his face. He knew his girlfriend was mad but she must be really upset if she’d been crying to Athena.

“Yes, crying. She was crying because she spent months trying to help her brother see that everyone in this room loved him, and even if he wasn’t a firefighter that you’d all still be there. That boy was crushed by a truck, and nearly worked himself to death because he thought it was the only way to get his family back. Then with the tsunami he nearly worked himself to death again trying to find Christopher, only to find himself alone again. And yes, I mean again. How many of you actually bothered visiting him after he got out of the hospital? Or the second time he got out of the hospital? Then he finds out one of few people he trusted went above his head and was keeping him from the only thing that mattered to him.” She turned her gaze to her husband. “And ruined a perfectly good dinner, might I add.” She sighed. “I know I didn’t realize how much I’d failed that boy until today. It took one look, just taking one look at him asleep in his sister’s room. I could see something was very wrong. You saw him nearly everyday, and didn’t notice his clothes don’t fit, or that he looks like he hasn’t slept in days? You’re telling me no one noticed that he was punishing himself for something that boy had already tried to make up for? He dropped the lawsuit, he apologized. Was that enough for all of you? Apparently not, because he’s convinced this is the punishment he deserves. That the fact you have brought back horrible memories from a life he had thought he left behind, is punishment for going to that lawyer. You have that boy so twisted he thinks not only is this his fault, but that he doesn’t deserve to be treated like a human being. Now, I’m going to ask this once, and only once. What do you have to say for yourselves?” She looked at them. Hen and Chim had tears in their eyes. Bobby looked like someone slapped him and was somewhat pale. Eddie looked like he might lose it at any second. Athena shook her head at their lack of an answer. “Right, you all owe that boy an apology, and so much more. It was petty enough to not throw him a welcome back party, like you do every single time one of you almost die, but to treat him like he doesn’t exist except to punish him, to yell at him, or give him chores. You treat him like a-“ She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered it quickly.

“Grant,” She answered. “What?! When?! I’m on my way.” She looked at the team. “Get to your truck.” That was all she said as she hurried down the stairs and ran out to her cruiser. She could hear the alarms go off as she did. She turned on her lights and sirens and pulled out of the parking lot.

Not long after Athena left there was a knock at Maddie’s door. She checked to see a delivery man at her door. She didn’t remember ordering anything but maybe Chimney had. She unlocked to door, but kept the chain on as she spoke.

“Delivery.” The man said as she cracked the door.

“Who is it for?” Maddie asked. Something didn’t feel right about this. The more she looked at the man the less this situation seemed to make sense.

“Says this address on it, ma’am.” The man said.

“What delivery service do you work for?” Maddie asked. The man didn’t answer. She went to close the door when a strong kick broke the chain and the door swung in, hitting Maddie hard in the head and chest. She fell to the floor, stunned by the abrupt action. The man stood over her. She looked at his face and recognized one of the men from the coffee shop earlier. “EVAN!” She screamed. “EVAN CALL 911!” She shouted, earning a kick to the ribs.

“HEY!” Buck shouted as he ran out of the bedroom as the man pulled a gun out of the fake deliver box. “LEAVE HER ALONE!” Before the man could aim the gun properly Buck tackled him to the ground. Maddie hurried to get up and ran to the kitchen, calling 911 as she did. She grabbed a knife from the knife block on the counter. Maddie quickly rattled off her address and that a man with a gun just forced his way in and was fighting with Buck. She rounded the corner when she heard the gun go off and her bother shout.

“EVAN!” she shouted and dropped the phone. Without even hesitating drove the knife into the gunman’s side, and shoved him off her brother. She startled the gunman enough to get the gun away from him.

“I’m fine, Mads.” Buck said, practically prying the gun out of his sister’s hand and sat up. He made quick work of removing the clip and eject the bullet from the chamber. Suddenly very glad he’d done the training for the Navy Seals. His shoulder was bleeding but Maddie had grabbed a jacket that was hanging by the door and put pressure on his wound. She looked over at the man that attacked them. A large pool of blood was covering the floor and the knife was still in his side. She could hear the man struggling to breathe. “Did you call for help?” Buck asked.

“Shit,” Maddie said, scrambling over to where she had dropped her phone. She could hear the voice calling for her to answer before she put the phone to her ear and moved back to put pressure on her brother’s wound.

“We need an ambulance, my brother was shot in the shoulder, and I…I had to stab the gunman, he’s still breathing but I don’t know for how long.”

“Just hang in there, Maddie. Help is on the way,” the man on the phone said. She knew the voice but with all the chaos she couldn’t put a face to it. “Police should be there any minute. We have someone calling your brother’s team already.”

“Thank you,” Maddie said. She could hear the sirens outside and the noise of officers hurrying to up the stairs. When she heard the door at the end of the hall open she shouted. “In here!” She thanked her coworker again and hung up. Two officers and a set of paramedics rushed in her still open door. Her neighbor’s doors were starting to crack open at the chaos. This was becoming a common occurrence for her. The paramedics called for back-up.

“MADDIE!”

“Chim?” Maddie asked as most of the 118 and Athena appeared in her doorway.

“Are you okay?” Her boyfriend asked as dropped down beside her.

She nodded. “But Evan isn’t. Help him.” Maddie said as Hen knelt down in front of Buck and Eddie dropped to his knees next to him. She could hear Eddie speaking quickly to her brother as Chim took hold of Maddie’s wrists and pulled her back so that they could see how bad Buck was injured. Eddie did his best to comfort his best friend as Buck hissed at the removal of the jacket. Chim squeezed Maddie’s hand and let go so he could help Hen. It wasn’t until a hand appeared in front of her face that she realized she’d just been sitting there staring blankly at the blood pools on the floor. She looked up to see Bobby Nash holding out a hand to help her up. She wiped as much of the blood off her hands as she could before she let him help her up. Deep down she may still be mad at the man, but she was grateful that they were there to save her brother. She looked over and saw the original paramedics rushing the man that attacked them out on a stretcher. She wondered if he’d live.

“Are you hurt?” Bobby asked as he looked her over. She shook her head. “Are you sure?” He asked, gesturing to the bruises that were already starting to form on her face from where the door had hit her. She reached up, wincing at the bump on her forehead.

“I…I was so focused on Evan I forgot about that.” She sighed.

“Adrenalin was probably making it so you didn’t even feel it.” Bobby said, “But you will.” He smiled sadly. “Listen, Maddie-“

“It’s fine, Bobby.” Maddie waved him off. “We can talk later.”

Bobby went to say something but was interrupted by Chim.

“We need to get going.” Chim said, his now ungloved hand finding Maddie’s. “You really should come too. Get checked out.” He added. She nodded.

“Go on, I’ll take care of things here.” Athena said.

“Thank you.” Maddie said as she followed the others out.

After a few x-rays Maddie was told her she might have a mild concussion from the door but she was mostly just bruised. Chimney had stayed by her side through all of it. They’d been informed that the shot to Buck’s shoulder was a through and through and they were already in surgery working to get both entrance and exit wound cleaned and closed. When they finally discharged her they met the rest of the team and Athena in the waiting room. Athena told them the gunman was in surgery, and it looked like he’d survive to face consequences. Maddie had already given her statement while waiting on radiology. After thanking them for taking care of Buck she sat down and quietly waited. She just wanted to know how her brother was. A few hours later a doctor came out to tell them the surgery had gone well and that Buck was going to fully recover. Maddie broke down and cried for the second time that day.

Evan groaned at the pain in his shoulder and the annoying beeping he was getting tired of waking up to. He listened past the beeping and could hear quiet voices. “I’ll go let the other’s know.” He heard a voice say. It took him a second to register that it was Chimney’s voice. “Glad to see you coming around Buckaroo.” The older man said as stood up.

“Thanks Chim,” Buck gave a tired smile as Chim left.

“Drink,” Maddie said, and he did as he was told. “Your throat might hurt for a bit, they had to intubate you during surgery.”

Buck looked at his sister, wincing at the bruising on her face. “You okay?” 

Maddie shook her head and laughed. “Yeah, Ev. I’m okay, just few bruises and at bump on the head. You’re the one that took a bullet to the shoulder.”

“Have you heard about the guy that attacked us?” Buck asked.

“Survived surgery.” Maddie shrugged. “Hasn’t said much, just that he was hired for a job, and clearly that job wasn’t to make a delivery.”

“Not a very good hitman either.” Buck said.

“You aren’t wrong.” Maddie nodded.

“You can go now,” Maddie said as she opened the door to the guest bedroom May had set up for her. Her home was still a crime scene. Since they still didn’t know who had tried to have them killed, although the primary suspect was Buck’s lawyer, Chase Mackey. Still, Athena didn’t want her going home. Maddie would be staying with Athena, Bobby and the kids a few days. Buck had to stay in the hospital for at least the next day to make sure he didn’t’ have any complications from the surgery. Though a few members of the 118 volunteered to stay, Maddie didn’t leave until Carla showed up. They may have saved her brother’s life, but that was their job. She wasn’t just going to let everything they put her brother through in the past few months go because they did their jobs. No, they were going to have to prove themselves first.

“Maddie,” Chim frowned. “Someone tried to kill you and your brother.”

“And they failed, that’s why I’m here.” Maddie sighed. “That doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me for months.”

“Do you know how terrifying it was when we got the call that you were attacked, I thought I lost you. Maddie, I love you. I can’t lose you.” Chim told her.

“You didn’t, I’m fine, and I love you, I just don’t like you right now. So make it up to Evan, and maybe, and I mean maybe I’ll forgive you okay?”

“I will, you know we care about him. He’s family.”

“Well, make him feel like family again, and we’ll be okay, until then, nope.”

“Maddie…”

“Dude, she said no.” May said shaking his head as she walked down the hall. “Take the hint or I’ll go get mom.”

“Fine,” Chim put his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat. “I’m going, no need to call your mom.” He headed down the hall to leave.

“Thank you, May.” Maddie smiled at her.

“No problem,” May smiled back and headed to her room. “Mom says holler if you need anything.”

“Will do.” Maddie nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Feel free to send prompts on tumblr @sortofanobsession


End file.
